When Demon met Vampire
by Burn in Hell for Eternity
Summary: Strange things are happening, bringing the Queens watchdog and Hellsing organisation together in the oddest way.
1. Order 1 - The fun begins!

**I hope to keep the characters original. If they do go a little OOC, I apologise. **

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor House 4am in the morning (1888)  
**

As Ciel was sleeping soundly, his butler Sebastian was finishing off chores around the manor and such. It was then he sensed something strange. Pluto was curled up on the back garden, when he too sensed it. He awoke and snarled looking up at the night sky, which was lit up in a blood red colour.

Sebastian headed out as his acute hearing picked up on Pluto's snarling. He too looked up to the blood red sky in disbelief. However he had no intentions of waking his young master at the early hour unless of course if he was in peril.

* * *

**Hellsing Manor House 4am in the morning (1999)  
**

Alucard was sat on his throne drinking blood bag after blood bag, that he carelessly tossed aside and were now lining the floor. When suddenly Seras could be heard shouting from upstairs, "MASTER!"

Alucard got himself up slowly and headed upstairs, "You're to loud, Police Girl. Do you intend on waking everyone up?" Alucard asked, sneaking up behind her.

"Sorry sir," she apologised, a little startled.

"But you have to see this," she told him, pointing out of the window.

Alucard now looked out into the night sky, "Looks like something interesting," he replied, with his mischievous grin.

A wave of some sort tore through both manor houses, like some kind of virtual reality, changing everything from both houses.

"What was that?" Seras asked.

Alucard just shrugged and headed off back downstairs to his dungeon.

* * *

Sebastian had also felt the wave cross over him. He looked back up at the sky, the blood red colour was now turning to back to its normal darkness, but with the twinkling stars spread across the night sky and the moon shining through the clouds.

Sebastian shrugged it off, however he still had an uneasy feeling about things. Never had he ever seen the sky turn into what looked like a blood bath.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT IS THIS?"

Seras nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden yelling from down in the dungeon, "Master?" She headed off to the source of the commotion. She reached Alucards quarters and walked down the stairs to the door, opening it slightly she stuck her head through the gap, before pulling back quickly just as a bullet was about to hit her in the head.

Alucard snarled loudly.

"Master," Seras called, daring to stick her head out again.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, master seems to be upset ab…" Seras started before turning to face Integra.

"Well?"

"S-Sir Integra y-you're…."

"What is it Seras?" Integra demanded.

"Y-You're not your usual self," she finally finished.

"What are you talking about?" Integra hissed, getting angry.

"And Walter you too" Seras continued.

Integra turned to look at her butler, who looked a lot younger than normal. She then looked down at herself and gasped at what she saw.

"W-What's going on here? Walter, how old are you?" Integra questioned.

Walter turned his cold gaze to her as he answered with "14"

Seras and Integra were looking thoroughly shocked and Walter couldn't really care less, he had his youth back.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, I'LL RIP THEM TO BLOODY SHREDS."

Everyone turned to the door, suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place.

"Master," Seras called again, unsure if it was safe to proceed.

She was then pushed aside, by a 12 year old Integra, "Out of my way," she ordered, pushing open the door and stepping into Alucards domain. Walter followed in after her, pulling his gloves tight a slight smirk crossed his face. Seras again looked around what was left of the door.

"ALUCARD!"

Alucard stopped his rampage and walked over to her, Integra had never seen this form of him before. She smirked as he stood before her.

"Alucard y-you're a girl," she informed him, smirking a little.

"Yes what of it?"

"You look so…." she let him wait, "...girly."

"This form does not interest me. I last took on this form 50 years ago."

"The time you and Walter infiltrated the base of the operation, I see," she finished looking over at Walter.

Walter just glared at her, as if he could read her very thoughts.

She turned back to her servant and asked, "What was all the commotion about?"

Alucard growled his reply, "This," he told her pointing to his coffin or what was his coffin, was now some old fashioned, "Piece of shit."

"We have to find out what's going on here," Integra told them all.

"And get my god damn coffin back," Alucard added.

Seras still looked in on her master, as he sat back down in his beaten up throne. Walter and Integra walked passed her to go back to bed, Walter was just going to bed should I say, he'd been up sorting out some last minute emergency's.

"Leave me," Alucard grumbled.

Seras did as she was told with a smile. She'd never seen her master so cute.

* * *

Sebastian was just heading back inside, when he noticed a manor not far from the Phantomhive manor. "How on earth did that get there? Something very strange is happening here."

He'd inform his master in the morning. Until then he still had odd jobs to sort out and so headed back inside, it would soon be time to get the young master up and ready.


	2. Madness in the house of Hellsing

Integra woke up that morning to noise and lots of it, as well as a shaking manor.

She got up and rushed out of bed in her nightgown, wondering if they were under attack. That's until she heard the police girl.

"WAAAAALLLTTER, MASTEEEERRRR, PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Integra sighed and decided to dress before heading out. There was then a knock at the door, "What is it?" Integra asked plainly.

"It's me sir, Seras," she replied, opening the door slowly.

"What is going on downstairs?"

"Ummm that's what I came to warn you of," she answered, quite nervously.

"Spit it out already," Integra growled.

For a 12 year old she was still pretty stern.

"Well you see Walter sorta challenged Master to…"

"WHAT"

Integra stormed out of her room and headed off downstairs. Seras followed suit behind the small frocked lady.

"Is that all you have to offer me, boy," They heard Alucard growl as they neared the dungeon, obviously bluffing as Walter had his strength and agility back because of his youth.

Walter snarled in response and more damage was dished out. Alucard had released Baskerville and all hell was let loose in the dungeon.

"Black dog," Walter smirked, getting a little cocky with himself, "Come Baskerville."

Baskerville headed straight for him. Walter sliced off an arm from the massive beast, but was then caught of guard as Alucard himself had joined in shooting at him from all sorts of directions. He dodged Alucards bullets, but was caught in Baskervilles teeth. He yelled out as it bit deep into his leg. He then wrapped his wire around the beasts head and decapitated it mere seconds. Alucard laughed his approval and clapped mockingly, "Well done Walter my boy."

Thus ending in him without arms, as Walter sliced them off, leaving Alucard to glare at him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Integra yelled, stopping the two in their tracks, scowling at the sight she saw before her.

Alucards new old fashioned coffin was completely destroyed. There were holes in the dungeon walls, his throne had been tossed aside, but luckily was still in alright to sit in. Blood covered the walls. Walter sat his blooded self-up against the wall and Girlycard was now regenerating his lost arms.

"I was intending to sleep," Alucard grumbled a reply, "But it seemed young Walter here had other ideas."

Walter smirked and stuck up two fingers to the vampire.

"WALTER!" Integra scolded, "Get yourself sorted out, you're a bloody mess."

Walter got himself up with a grimace.

"Walter," Seras called, from behind going over to help the young boy up.

Walter pushed her away and headed upstairs, no way was he getting help. He preferred to do things himself. Leaving a hurt looking Seras.

Alucard pulled his chair back to its original place in the centre of the room.

"Get this place cleaned up at once," Integra ordered.

Alucard gave an annoyed grunt and drank in his own and Walters blood, before he slumped down in his chair to sleep.

Integra headed off back upstairs it was time for breakfast, well she certainly had an entertaining morning.

* * *

Sebastian had awakened his young master. As he got him dressed, he decided to ask, "Did you feel anything at all last night, master?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked back, slightly annoyed.

"I just asked that is all."

"What are you getting at, Sebastian?"

"I was finishing my chores, as I do every night. But I picked up on something strange, I saw the night sky had turned a blood red colour and as I was heading back inside when I noticed a manor house not far from here."

Ciel looked horrified.

"Master, are you alright you look a little…"

"Am I alright, you're the one that's seeing manors close by. Sebastian, are you coming down with some sort of demon sickness?"

"I don't believe so and I am not what you would call going crazy."

Ciel raised a hand to his butlers head just to make sure, happy with his normal temperature he ordered, "Sebastian, I want you to show me this manor."

"Yes master."

Sebastian then led Ciel outside and into the gardens.

"Alright so where is this…" Ciel gaped, "Sebastian"

"Yes master"

"Why would you…."

"It is no doing of mine, master."

"Alright I shall have breakfast and then we shall see who the one behind all of this is."

"As you wish," Sebastian replied, following the young Earl back inside.

After breakfast was over with and Sebastian had set the servants their jobs, they headed out. It was a small carriage ride around to the other manor. Sebastian opened the door for the young boy. Ciel looked up at the manor house that stood before him. It wasn't like one he'd seen before it was too modern.

"Sebastian, be on your guard," Ciel warned.

"But of course, master," he replied, pulling his gloves tighter.

They both headed over to the door. Sebastian went to knock on the door, but it opened slightly. Ciel pushed his way past and headed in. That's when Sebastian cut in front of him sharply. His hands were held up and were bleeding. Ciel looked around his butler to see what had happened to cause Sebastian's sudden action.

"Sebastian what is that?" Ciel asked, looking at the blood dripping from his butler's hands. He suddenly noticed it was wire as the light caught it.

"Pretty impressive," a voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Ciel called.

"You've got nerve, walking in here like that," the figure now emerged. It was a young boy a bit older than Ciel himself, he walked with a slight limp.

"Who are you?"

Walter growled at this boy's ignorance. How dare he enter their home and demand questions from him. He pulled on his wire that Sebastian had a firm grip on.

"LET GO," he growled, sending out yet more wire.

Sebastian quickly let go of the wire and grabbed his master ready to make a run for it, however Walter wrapped the wire around his neck and it cut deeply into the demon.

"SEBASTIAN" Ciel cried out, as Sebastian was yanked back. He held his master with one arm and tried to free himself with his free hand, the wire cutting into both his neck and fingers as Walter pulled tighter. Sebastian snarled and bared his fangs, his eyes blazing like the very pits of hell, as he tried to escape his bonds.

"WALTER, STOP THIS," Integra ordered, from the landing.

Walter growled his annoyance, "But they're trespassing."

"I will sort this."

Sebastian still had hold of his young master, as Walter uncoiled the wire from the demons blood cut neck.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Ciel demanded, as his butler now placed him on the floor.

"How dare you?" Integra replied, with just as much anger, "Come in my house and demanded these questions of me."

Both Ciel and Integra glared at each other, before one finally spoke up.

"Why is your manor suddenly next to my manor?"

Integra though this boy was just some crazy kid, "You break in here and then you tell me something like that."

"Have you actually set foot outside?"

"No I have not," she thought it best to take a look outside and prove this loon wrong, then maybe let Walter and Alucard have their way with them.

Ciel and Walter followed her out, "You see that is my manor," Ciel told her pointing.

Integra thought things could not get any weirder than they already were, but no this proved it wrong. Walter was just as shocked as her.

"What is all this?" she thought to herself, "Maybe it's all one big nightmare."

But that was just the beginning, there were to be more weird things to come.


	3. The meeting of the Devils

**Thanks to Paxloria for your reviews and such, much appreciated. I hope to not disappoint in anyway, as the story progresses. Feel free to let me know your views.  
**

* * *

Integra looked over to Walter, who was just as shocked. Although they had gotten younger, so really this was all included it's not every day you become a child once again.

"I think I need a cup of tea," Integra said aloud, rubbing her temples, her head just couldn't take any more of this.

Integra headed back inside, she stopped in her tracks remembering the boy and his well whatever he was. She decided to invite them in, to see if she could get some information from them.

"There's something's I'd like to talk to you about, if you'd care to join me," she told them, kindly, "A mister…"

"Earl Ciel Phantomive," Ciel informed her, "And my butler Sebastian." Sebastian bowed.

"I'm Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and that's my butler Walter." Walter gave a small smirk.

"You're a 'Sir'?" Ciel asked confused.

"Yes I'm the head of the Hellsing household, after my father passed away and what about yourself you said you're an Earl."

"I too am head of my family house, after the murder of my parents."

"Oh I'm sorry," Integra told him, showing a soft side to her.

"Its fine," Ciel assured her, "I intend to find the culprits who did this and make them pay for what they've done."

Integra gave him a genuine smile, before headed inside, Walter followed on after her, then Ciel and Sebastian following on behind.

"Young master, I'm picking up on a demonic presence around here," Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

"So they have a secret, do they? What of the boy?" Ciel replied back in a whisper.

"He's very skilled for a human," Sebastian informed him.

"Well it seems we shall have to find out just what they're hiding."

Integra lead them to an unoccupied room, Walter then went off to get refreshments, for his mistress and the guests. She gestured to the empty seats and they all sat down.

"So where do I start, I have no idea what's happening here," Integra started, "Oh I do apologise, I forgot to tell Walter to get the first aid kit."

"There's no need he isn't human, mistress," Walter informed her, with a serious expression, as he brought in the refreshments.

"Walter?" Integra questioned.

Ciel looked at Sebastian, whose facial expression showed, he's-smart-for-a-human.

Walter then handed out the drinks, not even bothering with the demon.

"So what is he?" Integra questioned, as she watched Sebastian slide off his blood soaked gloves with his teeth and then lick the blood from his hands, his eyes glowing with pleasure in the presence of mere humans, "Vampire?"

"Please young miss, I would mind if you didn't insult me," Sebastian told her.

"So you figured out my butler isn't human, I am quite impressed. But you hold a secret too," Ciel pushed, trying to get to know theirs.

Integra scowled at him, "How do you know that?"

"I smell a demon!" a voice growled, startling Ciel.

Walter stood by his mistress, a smirk on his face, with added aggressive body language. While Integra just sighed to herself, "Not now."

"Vampire!" Sebastian growled, picking up on his scent more clearly now.

A figure emerged from the wall. He was 2 inches taller than Sebastian, with the same colour hair and eyes. He wore a red hat and cloak, with everything else in black. He reminded Sebastian of that weird reaper Grell. However this thing was not to be taken lightly as Sebastian was quick to defend his master.

"Oh so you're not a girl anymore," Integra stated.

"Nope," Alucard smirked, showing his fangs, "I reverted back to my true form to take on this monster."

"Monster?" Sebastian was clearly offended by this.

Alucard stood before the demon, as snarls ensued between the two.

"Alucard, stand down," Integra ordered sternly.

"Sebastian, stop this childish behaviour," Ciel also added.

Both demon and vampire had no intention of backing down from each other.

"ALUCARD, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"SEBASTIAN, I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!"

After both had received their orders, they both stood down and backed off from one another. Fangs still bared and eyes burning into each other as they both stood near their masters.

"I apologise for my servants rude behaviour, but he's in quite a foul mood. After all what's been happening and such, what with his coffin going missing."

"Coffin?" Ciel asked.

"Yes it was somehow replaced with….."

Alucard growled loudly, cutting her off, "I want my coffin," he snarled, looking over at Sebastian.

"And what would I need with something like that?" Sebastian snarled back, "I do not sleep, vampire."

"I know someone that deals in coffins, you could see what he has" Ciel informed her, she gave him a weird look and he continued, "I'm watchdog to the Queen and he's an associate of mine."

"I don't want a coffin, I want my coffin," Alucard growled.

"Alucard!" Walter tried to calm him.

"Walter bring the car arou…" she then thought on would it be wise to let Walter drive, in his current condition. With what Integra had seen of him in his teenage form, she thought it wise to let Ciel's butler drive. But then that would be rude to ask of someone else.

Walter waited for her decision with anticipation, "Alright Walter, do as I say and no…."

Walter was off before she could finish, obviously forgetting about his injured leg.

"….reckless driving," she continued, Alucard laughed at this knowing the antics very well of the young tearaway, "Alright shall we be heading out."

Walter came speeding round the side of the manor and came to a sharp stop, laughing as he did so.

"WAAAAAAAALLLLLLTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!" Integra yelled.

"I thought vampires didn't get on with the sun?" Ciel asked.

"Sun light does not affect me, I just hate it," Alucard growled in annoyance.

They all then headed out, "What kind of automobile is this?" Ciel asked, astounded.

Sebastian was the only one left to answer him, as Alucard was now in the car and Integra was yelling at Walter, "It seems these people are far from our time."

Sebastian and Ciel headed into the car as well, they sat in the back with Integra. Walter was still in the driver's seat and Alucard was in the passenger seat, back in his Girlycard form.

"Is that?" Ciel said pointing to the vampire up front.

"Yes that's Alucard," Integra replied, a smile on her face at the boys expression.

"Why is he a girl?" Ciel asked, thinking back to Grell.

"That's between Walter and Alucard."

"Does he take on that form a lot?"

"No it's only recently, since all this happened."

Walter drove them into town and was getting quite a lot of attention. No one had ever seen something so futuristic before. He parked up on the side off a nearby footpath and spooked a couple of horses sending empty carriages off in all directions and angry drivers that had to chase after them.

They all got out and let Ciel lead the way to his associate. Walter split from them for a second and he then caught back up to them with an angry shopkeeper chasing and yelling at him, "HEY STOP THAT BRAT. HE JUST STOLE FROM ME."

Integra was getting pissed off now, "Sebastian pay for whatever he took," Ciel stood in for them.

The shopkeeper caught up with them, "How much do we owe you?" Sebastian asked, taking out his pouch.

"Two pounds," he replied angrily, Sebastian handed over the money and the shopkeeper had one last go at Walter before leaving it at that.

Walter placed a cigarette between his lips and patted himself looking for a lighter.

"Aren't you too young to be smoking?" Sebastian asked.

Walter glared at him and then went on to ask, "Anyone got a light?"

"What do you need a light for?" Ciel asked.

Alucard burst into laughter, causing Ciel to get angry.

"A light-er," Walter mocked as if he was stupid, flicking his fingers as if trying to light his cigarette with an invisible lighter.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, IGNORANT BASTARDS!" Ciel yelled furiously, allowing himself time to calm he continued, "I mean you should value you life."

Alucards expression became serious, as he turned to Walter, "Yes Walter, your mummy's right."

Ciel grumbled and stormed off. Alucard then laughed like a madman in his girl form and Walter was just about to slice off the vampires head.

"Alucard, Walter, could you two perhaps behave yourselves, your acting like children."

"But we are children," Alucard smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Integra had to calm herself, from shooting the vampire to bloody pieces.

Alucard laughed harder, he just loved to upset his master and she knew it.

"Found it," Walter said happily, flipping the lighters lid and striking it till it lit up with a small flame.

After a short walk they finally made it to their destination.

"An Undertaker?" Integra said, as she looked at the sign above the door.


	4. At the Undertakers

"Well the kid did say he deals in coffins," Walter reminded her.

"Who you calling a kid?"

"Young master," Sebastian called, taking his mind off arguing.

He went and opened the door for his young master and Ciel made his presence known as always, "I'm coming in, Undertaker."

There came a loud chuckle from somewhere inside the room. Integra walked in after them, followed by an on guard Walter and a none caring Girlycard.

"Well, well milord," he started, as he emerged from a nearby coffin, startling both Ciel and Integra, but getting a laugh from the vampire king. "What interesting guests you have with you today."

The Undertaker stepped out from inside the coffin. Alucard was amused at how strange humans acted. He wasn't a vampire that he could tell, so why hide in a coffin?

"You're weird," Walter stated.

"Really?" Undertaker grinned, poking the boy with a long black finger nail.

"Touch me again," Walter warned, his wire all around at the ready, "and I'll put you in one of those permanently."

The Undertaker chuckled, at his determination.

"You'd do well to look after yourself first, lad."

"Undertaker," Integra started, hoping that was his name, as Ciel had called him that when he'd walked in.

"Ah, what a fine looking lady the earls befriended," he greeted, "Please milady sat yourself here," he gestured to a coffin with a small cushion on it.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I see we have royalty," Undertaker announced, "Creature of the night, out in the daylight or should I say vampire king, Dracula."

"Is there anyone who doesn't know Alucard's a vampire?" Integra sighed.

Alucard laughed as he now changed back into his original form, "So it was you that day."

"Alucard?" Integra questioned.

The Undertaker lifted a long black nailed hand to his face, as he moved his fringe back.

"A death god," Sebastian and Ciel said together, quite surprised.

Alucard continued, "You were the one standing over me, as I was about to die and the same when I was defeated by Hellsing."

"I thought you couldn't leave England?" Ciel asked.

The Undertaker laughed and replied, "He has a special soul no one was to reap. Not even I could take it from him."

Alucard and Undertaker laughed together.

"Even a death god could not defeat me. I always said, only a human can kill a monster."

Sebastian's mouth was watering now, his fangs were bared and his eyes were blazing red like the pits of hell.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, curious of his butler's behaviour.

Alucard turned to him, "Are you hungry for my soul demon?"

"He's mine to destroy," Walter scowled, his wire was now out again.

"That soul is mine to reap," Undertaker laughed.

Three against one vampire, how lovely, "You all want to kill me," Alucard smirked, bringing out his Casull and The Jackal, "Just try me."

"Alucard!" Integra sighed, "There will be no blood shed, "We came here to find your coffin remember."

"Coffin, why milady you're in the right place."

"We're not just looking for any sort of coffin."

"Ah yes now that you mention it, I do recall finding a very nice looking coffin, quite a rarity."

"You stole my coffin," Alucard growled, pointing his Jackal at the Undertakers head. He pulled the trigger, but the bullet was deflected by the Undertaker's huge death scythe and made a biggish hole in the wall and into the wall of the building across the street. It was only by pure luck that no passers-by had been harmed.

"ALUCARD, STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" Integra ordered.

"Sebastian put an end to this before more lives are in danger," Ciel ordered.

"Yes master," Sebastian replied and joined in.

"Walter stop him at all costs," Integra ordered to her young butler.

Walters face lit up and he to helped in the fight.

As the boys battled, Integra and Ciel made their way to safety around the back of the shop, taking extra care to watch out for any stray bullets and what not.

"What does this coffin look like?" Ciel asked.

"It's silky black with the words 'The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame' engraved on it."

Ciel looked around. The room they were in was filled with various shroud covered coffins.

"Lets leave them to it and start looking for the coffin," said Ciel as he started pulling off the shroud covering the nearest coffin. "The sooner we find it the quicker we can calm those idiots down. If Undertaker was enamoured enough with your vampires' coffin to steal it, then he might be reluctant to give it back or let us look for it."

Integra turned to a shroud covered coffin and pulled at the long cloth. "So the plan is to find it first and then calm everyone down so we can take it?"

Ciel glanced at her before selecting another shroud to pull.

"My servant will do what I order him to do. Can you get yours to obey?"

"Of course," she answered, "they are part of the Hellsing organization and I am the head of the Hellsing family."

By now the teens had uncovered half the coffins and were about to start on the second half.

"Then," said Ciel, "the last obstacle is Undertaker. You'll need to tell him a truly incapacitating, laugh inducing joke to get him to cooperate."

"A joke?" Questioned Integra, not sure that she'd heard the boy right.

"Yes," replied Ciel, "Undertaker is powerful, dangerous, and crazy, but he will do anything for a good laugh. Besides, you're going to want to get on his good side since you're going to need his cooperation."

"Why is that? The man looks like a lunatic and I'd rather not deal with any more of those."

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Ciel as he pulled off another covering. "He knew to come to your mansion and take the coffin almost as soon as you arrived. If he doesn't already know what's going on you can bet he can find out faster than anyone else, IF he has a good enough reason to."

Ciel pulled off another covering and glanced at the revealed coffin before turning to Integra and calling her over.

"Found it."

"Good," she said, "now let's get some order. It's a miracle they confined their fight to just the front room and haven't already destroyed the building."

Ciel turned to her and smirked, "Sebastian is not the sort to make unnecessary mess. I'd imagine the vampire wouldn't want to risk damaging his coffin and that butler of yours won't want to risk you getting harmed."

Integra matched his smirk with one of her own, "Then I believe all that's left to do is to remind the servants of just WHO their master is."

Just as soon as she said that, The Undertaker appeared in the doorway. He brought his huge scythe down right in front of the two, shocking them. He waved a long nailed finger at them, "Now, now young earl. You know very well what I want in exchange for that special coffin and because you took it on yourselves to find it and for the damage to my shop…."

"You brought th….."

"Ah, ah, ah," he denied cutting Ciel off in mid speech, "I require extra payment, from you and the lovely lady."

Ciel sighed at the huge request and Integra looked quite shocked, she'd never told a joke in her life. The Undertaker looked on with anticipation. Alucard, Sebastian and Walter were still at each other's throats.

They passed the Undertaker to get back to the main room, which was looking worse for wear.

"Walter enough, Alucard stop this at once, we have your coffin!"

"Sebastian, stand down."

Walter drew in his wire, Sebastian pocketed his silverware and Alucard hosted his gun and began clapping.

"I can always count on you master," he laughed.

"Enough," Integra scowled, then turned to Ciel, "Shall we."

Ciel turned to her in reply with, "Let's get this over with."

Both teenagers put up the best performance of their lives, resulting in both the Undertaker and Alucard, to bring the whole shop down in a fit of laughter. Walter and Sebastian stood looking at one another, mostly embarrassed for their masters. However it was amusing none the less.

Satisfied with the payment from both youngsters, the Undertaker thought it only fair that the vampire king, have his coffin back.

Alucard regarded the reaper as yet another worthy opponent and quite possibly a friend. The demon however was still pending on that regard.

* * *

**A big thank you to Paxloria, who helped me add more detail to this chapter, you're a star. Also thanks to my newest follower. Hope you continue to enjoy and I will continue to entertain, well that's up to Alucard and Sebastian, who are here for your entertainment.**


	5. One happy Vampire

**Sorry its took so long. I'm re-reading my manga's, they're just so addictive.**

* * *

After their tea and biscuits with the Undertaker, it was now time to head back.

They all headed back to the car, getting weird looks from passers-by. It wasn't every day you saw some tall man that wore a red fedora, cape and tinted glasses, carrying a coffin by himself through the busy streets of London. Alucard just gave them a toothy grin and they turned away in pure terror.

When they arrived back at the car, there was a crowd of people gathered around it.

"Wow mister is this yours?" some kid asked.

Alucard smirked, his toothy grin once more, scaring the boy half to death.

"Get in the car Alucard," an aggravated Integra warned.

"Where do you get such a model?" a man asked them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Integra replied, with a small smirk.

"Go on you can tell me, I'm much rather interested in buying one for myself you see."

"Well then you shall have to wait just under a 100 years for that."

The man looked bewildered at the answer he'd received.

"Come along darling," his wife ordered, dragging him away.

Alucard placed his coffin on the roof of the car and clapped his approval at the way his master talked to people, "Very impressive, master."

"Get in the car, Alucard," she ordered yet again.

Walter got in the driver's seat and left the people looking shocked at how young he was to be driving such a vehicle.

The next surprise came that scared everyone off, was the coffin that had attached itself to the roof, in a very weird way that also scared the heck out of Ciel. He'd seen a variety of creatures ranging from, Demon to Angel to Reaper and also a man with the power of a Goddess, but never had he seen a coffin grow arms before. However Integra certainly found the boy amusing.

Ciel and Sebastian joined Integra in the back of the car once again, while Alucard got in the passenger side.

Walter started the car up and accidently put it in reverse and drove into a carriage, crushing it into the wall, luckily no one was hurt and the horses had broke free and were now running free round the streets.

"Walter!" Integra hissed looking at the damage.

Walter just laughed at his mistake and carried on. Luckily the driver wasn't around.

Integra ordered him to drop off Ciel and Sebastian first. She informed them that she'd have Walter bring their carriage back over, but thought on it may be a bad idea.

"It's fine. Sebastian can bring it round in the morning."

Alucard laughed, as he looked over at the sighing demon. At least when he was ordered to do something, it was always for what he loved to do best and that was an order to kill. Not like Sebastian didn't ever get that order though, even if he was ordered to do such silly tasks.

"Would you like to come in for a drink and some desserts? Sebastian makes the best there is," Ciel told her, making Sebastian feel so proud of himself.

"Ha ha, what a scary cake making demon you are," Alucard teased, getting a snarl from Sebastian in return.

"Alucard!" Integra growled a warning.

Alucard chuckled to himself. He'd done his bit for the day and was pleased with himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to make it another time. It's getting late and Seras will soon be waking up and will be wondering where I am."

"Another time it is then," Ciel replied with a smile. Was he starting to feel something towards this girl? No he couldn't he was betrothed to Elizabeth, besides does she feel the same for him? And who was this Seras?

"Well good night," Integra waved.

"Good night."

Ciel watched her go and heard her shouting at her young butler again, for his reckless driving and nearly destroying the young lord's garden. Walter could also be heard in reply to her angry telling off and Alucard was just laughing at the two.

They all arrived back at their manor in one piece thankfully.

"Sir Integra, I thought something had happened to you," a worried looking Seras told her, as she ran to meet her in the doorway. She then looked outside for the first time, "Where are we?"

"We're still in England police girl, but it's the 19th century," Alucard informed her, as he passed by with his coffin following in tow behind him, making even Seras and Integra shiver. Walter already knew about it, so it didn't bother him in the least.

"Oh…..and master, my names Seras."

"Shut it, police girl," Alucard snarled.

"Yes master."

"Alright Walter bring me a cup of tea, it's been a tiring day and I need a hot drink before bed," Integra ordered.

"Yes my lady," Walter replied and set off to the kitchen.

He then came back with a hot cup of tea, "You know Walter if we wake up tomorrow and we're still here, I have no ideas on how we're going to get blood for Alucard."

"Yeah, that is going to be a problem. Maybe he could feed on that Phantomhive kid."

"Walter!"

"Ha ha, I was joking, how about the demon? I'm sure he'd have blood to sustain even Alucards hunger."

Integra hung her head in thought, "We shall have to find some answers to help us get back to our original time and quickly."

She sipped at her tea, then got herself ready for bed and settled down, "I really hope to wake up as my adult self again."

Walter finished up some odd chores and went off to bed himself. He had no intension of going back to their original time. At least now he wouldn't have to betray his master. He had his youth back and Alucard would fall by his very hands.

Alucard was down in the basement, keeping guard over his coffin. While Seras was having a little midnight stroll through the city streets. There were still people walking about even at this time of day, the same as back in her time.

"This place is very strange it's so different to what I'm used to," she thought to herself.

Just then there was a cry for help down in one of the alleyways. Seras rushed off in the direction of the disturbance.

She arrived at the scene, a man was lying in a pool of blood and a woman was now under the attackers knife, "Hey you stop that!" she called out.

The man laughed at her and continued to try and kill the woman, "Get lost little girl."

"Please help me," the woman begged.

Seras was on the man in seconds, she snapped his wrist like a twig. He dropped the knife immediately.

"Ahhhhh, what the fuck are you," he then lashed out with his uninjured hand. But Seras knocked him unconscious, leaving him for the local police of that time.

The woman ran off screaming, "HELP ME THERE'S A MONSTER"

"My, my little lady you do cause quite the commotion. Don't you?"

"Who are you?" she asked looking up to the person that had spoken to her.

The stranger gave a fanged grin.

* * *

**Soon it will be time for Integra to meet…..yes you know who. How will Integra react to this thing called Elizabeth? Also Alucard gets hungry and what's he going to do to quench that huge thirst for blood of his?**


	6. You and me are the same

"W-Who are you?" Seras stuttered, looking up at the figure standing on a rooftop. She readied herself in case of threat.

"I am Grell Sutcliff," he replied in a polite manner, however his teeth where still a mystery to Seras.

"Y-You're not human"

"You're right about that, missy."

"You're to loud, idiot girl," a voice growled from behind her.

Seras turned surprised to see, "Master," her expression changed as soon as she saw him. He wasn't in usual red, but he was in all black, with a red ribbon tied in a bow round his neck.

"Hello there handsome," Grell spoke, as he dropped down from the roof only to be ignored by the both of them.

The figure turned to leave, but Seras stopped him, "Master, what are you doing out here. I thought you…."

"Why do you follow me and insist on calling me master?" he growled his annoyance.

"But you are my master. You made me a vampire just like you, don't you remember master?"

"I would remember biting such an idiot like you. I have never seen you before. So get out of my sight before I kill you."

"Master, please…"

"I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" he growled, grabbing hold of her.

"Keep quiet police girl!"

Seras turned to see another Alucard, "Wow this place is messing with my head," she thought to herself.

Alucard took out his Casull and fired at the enemy that had hold of his Draculina.

The figure hissed as he was knocked back, he then started laughing as he regenerated himself, "You fool. I cannot be killed that easily."

"But those bullets hurt like hell don't they….," Alucard sneered, "….Dracula"

"How do you know my name?"

Alucard laughed at his ignorance, he lifted his head and took off his tinted glasses, "Because I am you. You fool."

Seras looked on completely dazed by this. Then it sunk in, "I get it master, that's the past you."

"Your very smart, police girl," Alucard sneered.

"I don't know whether or not that was a compliment or sarcasm," she asked herself.

"So what was I doing right about now?" Alucard asked his earlier self.

"I was to feed on that corpse, but because of that idiot of yours….."

"Our," Alucard corrected.

"HEY!" Seras defended.

Dracula growled at himself for butting in, "She attracted those things."

"Hey come now, I'm not a thing. I'm an actress, a beau…" Grell was cut off by a shot to the face, from Alucards gun.

"That won't work. I've tried killing him before," Dracula explained.

"Damn Death Gods," Alucard growled.

"My face, my beautiful face, you brute you went for my face," Grell shrieked, as his face healed back to normal. He got his chain saw at the ready.

"M-Master," Seras called.

"Stay out of this, police girl."

Both Alucard and Dracula were ready to take him on, Grell headed straight for them. Alucard kept on shooting, but Grell dodged them all, he reached Alucard and cut off his gun wielding arm. Alucard laughed, as his arm grew back.

"Oh how troublesome," Grell thought aloud, then taking a hit to the face again by Dracula this time.

"Maybe we should drain him?" Alucard thought, bringing his teeth down onto the death god's neck.

"No, hey, wait, stop, what are you doing?" Grell panicked, "You both shouldn't be picking on a lady."

"I see no such thing," Dracula teased, joining in with Alucard, while Seras watched on.

A spear type weapon came down straight through Dracula's heart, "I thought I'd already told you, to stay away from my workers."

The next thing was the sound of a mower, coming at Alucard, which he dodged with ease.

"Oh William you always….come in my…time of need," A nearly bloodless Grell called to him.

"There's two of these vile creatures and I though one demon was trouble. Now we have two of these horrid things the deal with."

"Hey do they look identical to you?" Ronald asked, looking at the vampires.

"Yes they do."

Alucard laughed, "That's because it is me, you idiots."

Alucard and Dracula readied themselves for another bloody battle.

"We did not come here to fight you," Will warned.

"You attack us," Alucard snapped, "And you expect us not to retaliate."

"That was only to stop you draining that pitiful excuse for a reaper."

"Oh Will why are you so mean to me?" Grell pouted, now fully recovered.

"Shut up Sutcliff. You were given your orders to reap the souls of four people tonight and not a one has been reaped."

"I had to see what all the fuss was about," Grell told him.

"You always get side tracked," Will sighed.

Will turned back to the vampires that were entertaining themselves. Dracula was looking over his weapons Walter will make for him in the future.

"So you're not from this time are you?" Will asked, looking both Alucard and Seras over.

"No sir," Seras replied, getting a smile from Will for the first time, "We're from the year 1999."

"Interesting," Will thought aloud, "I had noticed a slight change in the settings here, but just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Hey, would you like to go for a drink with me sometime?" Ronald now asked Seras.

"Ummm," Seras thought blushing a little.

"Ronald, Grell, we're leaving. The beasts have had their fill we shall reap the bodies, Sutcliff was assigned and head back."

"Awww, can't I….." Ronald started.

"No" was the stern reply, from his boss, "I trust you will head back home, yes?"

Alucard smirked, "But of course."

Dracula also agreed to head back home.

Seras waved the reapers off and followed after her masters.

"We shall have to talk sometime, count."

"Indeed we shall, count," and with that they too parted ways.

Dracula transformed himself into a bat and took off into the night.

Seras watched in awe at the magnificent creature.

"Police girl," Alucard grumbled.

"Right master," she said catching up to him. What an eventful evening she'd had.

They headed back home. Alucard looked up from the gates of the Phantomhive manor and smiled his toothy grin at Sebastian who was crotched down on the roof of the manor, on look out. Sebastian gave him a fanged grin in return as well as his demonic glowing red eyes.

Now happy with the glare in return, he passed the manor house and headed for his masters manor house. He just reached the front porch, when he got a pain in his chest. He heard Seras' voice as loud as anything, "MASTER." Blood poured from his mouth and the next thing was complete darkness.

Seras rushed inside stopping for a second, she waited. "What do I do? It's past midnight and Sir Integra is sleeping," she panicked, "Should I wake her?"

A slight noise was heard from behind her, she turned quickly to see Sebastian hanging over her master.

"He's drank the blood of a death god, yes?"

"Y-Yes," Seras stammered a reply, heading back over to them, "He's not going to die is he?"

"No but it has weakened him, luckily he's consumed quite a good amount of souls, that will be sacrificed in his place," Sebastian explained.

"Is there anything we can give him? Maybe my blood will help?" Seras asked hopeful.

"Your blood isn't enough to heal him now."

"Master," Seras called, her eyes welling up, she felt completely useless.

"I don't think the floor is quite comfortable even for a creature such as himself."

Seras perked up and helped Sebastian get her master to his feet. She pointed out the way to his domain in the basement behind a painting. Seras headed over to her masters chair.

"No we must put him in his coffin, he should get a little of his strength back that way."

Sebastian then held Alucard, while Seras took of the coffin lid. She then helped place Alucard in it. She re-covered the coffin and sat by it, just in case she needed in anyway.

"I shall be heading back now," Sebastian told her.

"Thank you," Seras replied, "For helping my master."

Sebastian smiled and headed out. He dodged as a wire came tearing through the halls. Then he grabbed hold of it, his hands were dripping with blood. Walter drew closer to him, bringing himself into the combat. Sebastian dodged the young boy's attacks, and got himself a few slashes in the process. The young lad was quick and so was he, but that wire of his was a pain. He let himself get tangled in it like a fly caught in a web.

Walter tightened the wire around the demons neck again, "What are you doing in here, snooping around Demon?"

"I was merely helping the young lady, bring in the vampire," Sebastian calmly replied.

"Why? What's happened?" Walter asked, wondering what the great idiot had got himself into now.

"The idiotic creature drank from a death god."

"Damn him," Walter cursed and decided to let the demon out and go check for himself.

Sebastian took this opportunity to leave quietly.

* * *

**O.K. so I promised there would be Integra and Elizabeth meeting for the first time. I will work on that in the next chapter. I just thought this should be done first. **

**Hope you continue to enjoy and I shall continue on with the story. Just a little thank you for the feedback on this really appreciate it.**


	7. Anyone but you

Walter found Seras slumped over Alucard's coffin. He headed over to her. She turned to him and filled him in on what had happened, "Master drank from a reaper."

"Yeah I heard from the demon," he replied, while lighting up a cigarette. However Seras didn't quite catch that part.

"Walter, you're a vampire hunter, you should know."

Walter glared at her, "What are you getting at."

"Is there anything that can help him?"

Walter took a long drag from his cigarette before answering, "Yeah there is."

Seras hated how Walter liked to drag out his reply's, he was so young and very cocky now, "WAAAAALTER, this is an emergency."

Walter smirked, "He needs to drink a hunter dry."

"W-What no there must be something else," Seras thought aloud. Walter was a pain in the neck, now he was back in his teenage form. But the older Walter had looked after her so well. She regarded him as a friend, so there was no way she'd sacrifice Walter.

"Well there's also another way," Walter added.

Seras got up so fast and was on him in a flash. She grabbed hold of the front of his waistcoat and shook him violently. Walter just smirked in his cocky way, "This is not a game. Tell me now Walter."

"He needs to drink from someone as equally powerful as himself, let's say, a demon perhaps."

"A demon, there is no demons here Walter," she stopped, remembering something. She let go of Walter and bolted out.

Walter followed after her, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have to get to him before sunrise," Seras thought to herself, that didn't give her much time. She headed into town using her vampire speed to get her there faster. Walter was hot on her tail, being a hunter had its advantages.

Seras stopped, thinking back to when they parted ways, "Now which way did he go?"

"Who you looking for?" Walter asked from a nearby rooftop.

"Master, I mean Dracula," Seras corrected.

"You've met early Alucard?"

"Yes I thought he was master, but master came and saved me from his earlier self."

Walter laughed and Seras scowled, "Are you here to help me find him or not?"

Walter looked over the area and saw nothing. He headed out through town and onto the country area. Seras was just ahead of him.

"He's been this way. I'm picking up on his scent," Seras informed him.

"There," Walter pointed, "And we don't have much time either the suns rising."

Seras and Walter headed over to the unconscious figure. There was a huge old looking castle not far from them. So they both carried the vampire king to the castle, as quick as they possibly could with the extra weight between them.

Luckily the giant door wasn't locked so they pushed it open and headed in.

* * *

Integra awoke that morning bright and early. She dressed and looked around for signs of anyone, "Walter, Seras," she called, just silence as a reply. She then headed downstairs to Alucards quarters, "Alucard."

Still getting no reply, so she headed outside to get the car, that's when she ran into Sebastian.

"Good morning my lady," Sebastian bowed, as he stroked one of the horses, that he'd just brought from the Hellsing's stables.

"Oh good morning, Sebastian was it?" Integra replied, polity.

"Yes my lady, you are correct," Sebastian replied, backing up the second horse ready to be attached to the carriage, "Is everything alright?"

Integra was looking a little lost, "No not at all, it's just I woke up this morning and everyone seems to have vanished."

"They are new to this time. I'm guessing they went sightseeing," he thought aloud, while jumping up to the drivers seat.

"Yes you could be right."

Sebastian thought for a second, then responded with "I'm sure my master would love you to pay him a visit,"

He jumped down from the carriage and went to open the door open for her, "That is if you would like to?" he added.

Integra gave it a thought and went with it, "Well it seems everyone else is enjoying themselves so why not."

Sebastian drove her to his master's manor. Along the way another carriage cut in front of him, just as he was approaching his masters estate. With no better alternatve, he followed behind the strange carriage until it stopped in front of the manor. Pulling up to a stop, Sebastian then gracefully disembarked from the divers seat to assist Integra in stepping from the carriage.

As Sebastian held the carriage door for his Lady passenger and politely offered her his hand, the door of the other carriage opened. A pale man dressed in a pure white suite, sheathed sword belted to his left, regally descended from his carriage.  
Something in the way he held himself gave the impression that he was of royalty, rather than royalty's servant.

"Good morning Ash," Sebastian greeted.

"Ah good morning Sebastian and who is this beautiful young lady?" Ash asked, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"This is…" Sebastian started, but was cut short by Integra.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and you are?" she asked.

"Such an impressive name for such a fine lady," Ash smiled, "I am Ash Landers, butler and messenger for the Queen."

There was something about this man that Integra could not figure out. He had a certain charm to him, like a glow or something.

"Well then, shall we be heading inside?" Sebastian asked, getting rather bored.

He went and opened the door for the two, he lead them to a room and told them to get settled, while he went to get his master.

"Young master," he called, opening the study door, "You have a certain lady guest waiting and Ash is also here."

"Don't tell me it's Elizabeth," Ciel shivered.

"No young master," Sebastian smiled, "It's the young lady Hellsing."

As soon as he heard 'Hellsing' he was up and out of the door, Sebastian hadn't seen his master move so fast ever, "Why didn't you tell me it was Integra Hellsing, you shouldn't keep her waiting,"

"But I just did come tell you, master," Sebastian told him, picking up on his masters attitude.

"I'll have to deal with Ash first, so I can talk with miss Hellsing."

Sebastian smiled and followed on. Just as they were both waking down the main stairs, the front door sprang open and in walked Elizabeth.

"Ciiiiiieeeeeeellll," she shrieked.

"No not her, why now," Ciel hissed, through gritted teeth, just getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Ciel, it's been so long since I last saw you," she ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Why have you come here Elizabeth?" Ciel just managed to say.

"I came to see you silly and call me Lizzie."

"I mean I have guests to see to," Ciel informed her.

"Oh I've come at a bad time," Lizzie said saddened, "See Paula I knew I should have come yesterday."

Ciel sighed.

"Yes your right, my apologies my lady."

"Well anyway we can wait till you see your guests off," Lizzie smiled.

"Just go home Lizzie," Ciel told her, trying to be nice.

Lizzie broke out in a fit of tears, "Ciel doesn't want me here."

"I'm sure he's just busy," Paula tried to reassure her.

"Fine you can stay, but leave me to my guests."

"Yay come on Paula, I know what we can do."

Ciel shook a little with rage, but calmed himself before seeing his guests. Sebastian found it all quite amusing however.

"Lady Hellsing, Ash," Ciel greeted.

"Please just call me Integra," she told him, Ciel smiled and sat down.

"Sebastian, bring some refreshments for our guests," Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied and left the room.

"So Ash what brings you here?"

"Her majesty, has noticed some very strange disturbances lately."

Sebastian brought in tea and biscuits and handed them out. Integra kept sipping at her tea as the two males spoke to each other.

"Disturbances?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes for some terrible reason, she has become quite ill as well. We thought it was due to a change in the weather, but it's something bigger than that, there are things here that shouldn't be here," he took a sharp glance at Integra as he said this.

"Well as watchdog to the Queen, it is my duty to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes we knew you would, that is why her majesty has put all her faith in you. We hope as soon as this gets sorted, her majesty will regain her full health."

"I will put an end to whatever is going on here."

"Very good, we leave this in your hands," Ash said, placing his empty cup on the small table and getting up, "We wish you good luck, Lord Phantomhive."

"Give her majesty my warmest wishes."

"I will indeed," Ash bowed polity and left, Sebastian showed him out.

Ash and Sebastian winced at the sight before them. Ash waved him off knowing he didn't have that to deal with.

"Young master, it seems Lady Elizabeth as took it upon herself to decorate again," Sebastian informed him, when he'd got back to the room.

"Not again," Ciel sighed, Integra looked at him, wondering what was going on.

They both left the room and entered into the 'pretty' side of the manor.

"Who would do something like this," Integra said looking disgusted at the sight.

"Ciiiiieeeeellll," Lizzie shrieked as she came running, she stopped as soon as she saw Integra.

They both looked at each other for a second. Integra scowled at her.

"Ciel who is she?" Lizzie asked a little jealous.

"She's…"

"A good friend of Ciel," Integra told her coldly, "My, what a disgusting sight I see."

Lizzie started blubbering again, "Ciel she's being mean."

"Lizzie, just grow up," Ciel snapped, not thinking before saying it.

Lizzie looked at him through puffy red eyes, "Ciel?"

Paula looked startled by his reply, as did Sebastian but he knew his young master would eventually snap.

"It would seem Lord Phantomhive is not interested in your childish behaviour," Integra told her truthfully.

"C-Ciel, I thought you loved me. We used to be happy together, don't you remember?"

"Lizzie please just leave me," Ciel told her, his head was hung low.

"B-But Ciel?"

"Please my lady. I think it would be best we leave."

Paula then took a blubbering Lizzie away with her.

"Maybe it would be best if I leave as well. I didn't mean to be so harsh," Integra told him.

Ciel said nothing and Integra made her way down the hall, until a hand gripped her wrist. She turned to see Ciel, "Thank you, for giving me the courage to finally get rid of her."

Integra gave him a smile and Ciel in return smiled back. Sebastian was quite happy too, hopefully now he wouldn't have to have his fringe pulled back from his face and wear pink bonnets.

"Young master you have your daily fencing match coming up," Sebastian informed him.

"Did you say fencing?"

"Why yes my lady, do I get the feeling you would like to try your hand at it?"

"Fencing is one of my best abilities," she smirked.

"Are you willing to take me on?" Ciel asked, "Because I never lose to anyone."

"Let's see if you have the ability to back that up, Lord Phantomhive."

Sebastian then led them to the training room and battle commenced.

* * *

**Once again a big thanks to Paxloria for helping me add more detail to the chapter, you're amazing :)**


	8. Having the time of our lives

**Thanks to Misaki Haninozuka for your review. Glad you like it and yes Lizzie is so annoying. This is how I thought they might be if they ever met. **

* * *

Sebastian handed them a sword each and set them off. Integra was quite a challenge for him, just as Sebastian was. However Sebastian was always holding back, but now he had an equal giving as much as he was giving.

After about what seemed like an eternity, both of them not wanting to be beaten by the other, they then decided to call it a draw. Both collapsed from exhaustion theirs arms where aching.

Sebastian brought them a refreshing cool glass of lemonade.

"Very well played both of you," Sebastian praised.

"I never expected you to show equal strength as me," Ciel told her a little surprised.

"What, just because I'm a girl….."

"No, no I didn't mean that," Ciel defended and Integra smiled at him.

"We shall have to go another round sometime," Integra told him.

"And next time I will beat you," Ciel warned playfully.

"Oh really now Lord Phantomhive?" Integra questioned, arms folded in a cross adult manner.

Sebastian sighed happily, listening to the two bicker on at who would win next time. They sounded like, well children after all that's what they were.

Ciel had gotten her to play a few board games with him. It was 3-4 to Ciel.

It was such a fine and warm afternoon that Sebastian had their dinner prepared on a picnic cloth just out in the gardens. Pluto had come to investigate the new intruder.

"You breed them big here don't you," she said, as she saw Pluto come tearing round the side of the manor to them. He stopped at Ciel's side, as he looked at Integra snarling all the while.

"Quiet Pluto, this is a friend of mine," Ciel snapped at him.

Pluto stopped and looked saddened, Integra held out her hand to him.

"It's alright, I'm new I could easily be a threat to your master," she said calmly to Pluto.

Pluto headed over to her and nuzzled against her tiny hand with his nose. He then turned into his fully clothed human form, startling Integra in the process. He barked excitedly and sat down to scratch his ear.

"Wh-What is he?" she asked surprised.

It was now Ciel's turn to smile at her bewilderment, "He's a Demon Hound."

"Oh I see. So he's Seb….."

"I refrain you from finishing that sentence, my lady," Sebastian scowled, as he headed over to them with dessert.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought with you being a demon he was your…"

Sebastian stopped her with a death glare.

"Demons are very sensitive creatures I see."

"I do not like you thinking because I am a demon I would like such a revolting creature."

Integra and Ciel laughed together.

"Yes it's only natural that something as powerful such as yourself, would actually have human feelings."

"I may surprise you my lady."

"Sebastian!" Ciel said, stopping the two.

"My lord?"

"You may get back to your duties," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian smirked at the reply, "Yes my lord," he then cleared away the used plates and such and headed back inside, leaving his young master with his new lady friend.

They sat for a while talking and petting human Pluto. Then letting the child inside them play around the garden chasing Pluto in hound form, unknown to them they were being watched.

"It's so nice to see the young master smiling and having fun, it is."

"Yeah I never thought he could smile."

"Awww it looks like fun, I wish I could join in."

"What are you three doing?"

The three jumped out of their skin at the angered tone that sounded behind them.

"S-Sebastian sir, we were just….."

"Back to work," Sebastian ordered.

"Y-Yes sir," they replied in unison and ran off inside.

Sebastian now took their place and he too watched the children play. They played for hours until it was too dark.

"I should be heading back now. Everyone else should be home."

"I would be most happy if you came round to see me again."

"Alright how about tomorrow."

Ciel replied without thought, "Yes, I look forward to it."

Ciel walked her to the entrance and lead her out. Sebastian held the door for her and wasn't surprised by his young master's actions. He hopped in the carriage and sat beside Integra. Sebastian led them round to the Hellsing manor and opened the door for her.

"I really enjoyed my day with you today. I don't remember the last time I ever had so much fun."

"I was brought up strict and never had time for any fun. But I have to say I really enjoyed myself today Lord Phantomhive."

Ciel felt really warm inside and he really didn't know how this strange feeling came over him. He leaned over to Integra, but pulled away in embarrassment, what with his butler just standing by.

"Please just call me Ciel," was the only thing he could say.

"I thank you for a pleasant day, Ciel," Integra told him and with that she did what Ciel was afraid to do. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Ciel reddened as Sebastian smiled at him. Integra got out.

"Thank you too Sebastian."

"Not at all my lady, it was my pleasure. I hope to see you again soon," Sebastian replied with a bow.

Integra waved Ciel and Sebastian off and headed inside. She was deep in thought about what had made her do such a thing as to kiss someone, that she didn't even realise Alucard was up.

"M….Ma…Mas…..ter!"

Integra looked up, breaking from her line of thought.

"Alucard, what is it? What happened to you? Where's Seras and Walter," she questioned, running over to him.

Alucard was slumped against the wall just barely managing to keep upright blood was dripping from his fangs and mouth.

"Death…..blood…." he informed her, before collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Death blood?" Integra repeated. Alucard gave a weak nod, "What is death blood?"

Alucard didn't answer, so she shook him, which was pointless because she was getting nowhere.

"Damn you, Alucard," she cursed, giving him a few slaps and collapsing next to him in defeat, "What am I supposed to do now."

Integra sat next to the downed vampire king, with her head on her knee's, quietly sobbing. Alucard was her only protection for the state she was in and the strangest things always seem to find you when you're at your weak point.

A low snickered growl was heard and she snapped her head up quickly and was met with something she never dreamed would ever find its way here.

"Your blood smells tasty," it replied, hanging over her.

"Hey Tom look at this one, he's half dead," another called picking up Alucard's arm and letting it drop.

"No matter we'll drink him after her."

"Hey! You better share," came another.

"We will love don't worry we can all get a taste of her."

The group of vampires laughed and rounded on Integra. She tried to escape but with no luck.

"Get…..get off me," she screamed, "ALUCARD!"

They laughed again and drew in closer there fangs ready to pierce flesh. A gun shot was heard.

"Bloody hell!"

"What the fuck was that?"

"That brat he fucking shot me."

The vampires rounded on Ciel now.

"Looks like we'll be well fed tonight."

"You do know bullets can't hurt us don't you kid?"

"Yes I do know. But I'm not the one that's going to hurt you, he is," Ciel nodded to Sebastian, who was stood behind them, "And don't call me kid."

"H-How'd he get there?"

Sebastian smirked, as he decapitated one of the vampires with ease.

"Danny," the female vamp screamed and rushed in, ending in the same fate as her lover.

"Fucking hell we need to get out of here."

The vampires panicked and ran opposite ways.

"Here Sebastian use this," Integra said, as she pulled one of Alucards heavy pistols from on him.

"I have no use f….."

Ciel cut him off, "Sebastian!"

"Very well."

Sebastian took it from her and looked it over, he'd not used a gun before and defiantly not one made for a powerful vampire. But that didn't mean he had no idea of using one. A shot to the head and one was dust, Sebastian jumped to the upper landing ending yet another and the last was just trying to escape and open window, all that escaped was dust.

Sebastian then joined the two downstairs.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked very concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he pushed, noticing her tear stained face.

"I said I'm fine," she said quite angrily, although she hadn't meant for it to be like that. She just didn't want Ciel knowing she was crying over he servant.

"Sir Integra!" it was Seras, she'd just got back with Walter.

"I've just been under attack, if it wasn't for Ciel and Sebastian I would have been dead."

Seras hung her head in shame, "Sorry sir."

Walter on the other hand, "Lucky they came to your rescue."

"WALTER!"


	9. Drink your fill

After about 10 minutes of Integra having a good go at Walter and Seras for not being around for her protection, after she'd calmed somewhat she then turned and pointed to Alucard, "What happened to him?"

"Master drank the blood of a reaper," Seras informed her.

"A what?" Integra asked, bewildered.

"A Reaper as in Grim," Walter made clearer for her.

"He drank from the Grim Reaper?"

"Not The Grim Reaper my lady, but one of deaths spawn," Sebastian explained.

"There are reapers of the Grim Reaper," Integra said aloud, running it through her brain.

"Yes my lady, there are also Angels in existence," Sebastian added.

"That man the one that got out of the carriage. There was something about him, that seemed strange to me," Integra remembered, "He said something about being the Queens butler."

Ciel just looked on knowing he was the exact same, when he was first introduced to these different beings, "You mean Ash?"

"Yes he's an angel right?" Integra asked.

"Quite right my lady," Sebastian praised.

"Ash is an Angel?" Ciel asked.

"Why yes master, you remember Angela is an Angel."

"Yes but I had no idea Ash was the same."

"My, my master I hate for you to be left out of the loop," Sebastian mocked, causing Integra to laugh at his expense.

Which in return caused Ciel the grit his teeth with rage. He turned round in an instant his hand coming into full contact with her butler's smug face, "Shut up, how dare you embarrass me in front of a lady."

Sebastian's mood suddenly changed to hurt, he bowed and fully apologised, "I beg your pardon, my lord. I did not mean for such an act of childishness."

Integra watched how Ciel had full control over his demon. He was allowed to slap him without getting hurt in the process. She smiled and Ciel looked angrily at her.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I was just admiring the control you have over your demon."

This did not go down well with Sebastian. Ciel on the other hand seemed quite proud of the fact, that he had such a powerful creature under his very command, although the same could be said for Integra too.

"What do we do about him?" Ciel asked pointing to the unconscious form.

"I-I don't know what…..Walter is there a way to help him?" Integra asked.

"Yeah there is," Walter started.

"Well?" Integra hissed.

"He has the drink the blood of a…."

"Demon," Sebastian finished for him.

"Your blood with help him?"

"Yes."

"Sebastian," Ciel said in a low tone.

"Y-You're a demon?" Seras now asked.

"That I am young lady," Sebastian smirked.

"Please will you help him?" Integra begged, hoping not to sound so desperate.

Sebastian had let it slip, but he had no intention of helping such a foul beast of the night.

"Sebastian do you need an order?" Ciel asked angrily.

Sebastian scowled at him.

"Sebastian I order you to give you blood to that vampire," Ciel ordered, lifting up his eye patch.

Sebastian had no other choice but to comply with his master's wishes, "Yes my lord," he bowed.

As he walked past Integra he gave her back the gun. Integra shrieked as she nearly dropped the thing because of its weight. Sebastian then got down on one knee, next to the vampire. He pulled out a knife from inside his coat and rolled up his left sleeve.

"Hold him," Sebastian ordered.

Walter dropped his cig on the floor and headed over. He pulled Alucard's head back opening his mouth slightly, as Sebastian held his arm over the vampire's face. He then cut a deep gash into himself and let the rich red demon blood pour out over the vampire's mouth, droplets found their way in awakening the night walker from his unconscious state.

As soon as the thick red demon blood touched his tongue, his eyes shot open in an instant. He wanted, no he needed more than that. He let out a growl and opened his mouth wide, exposing his razor sharp fangs. He brought them down on the demons neck and drank.

Sebastian let out a warning growl of disgust, but let him drink his fill. Alucard then pulled away, tearing at the demons human flesh. Sebastian wanted to tear the foul creatures head off, but had to sustain himself for his master's sake.

"Alucard!" Integra growled.

Alucard rose to his feet, "Yes my master," he said with a bow and received a slap, his smile soon faded away.

"You bloody idiot," Integra scolded, "What were you thinking. You could have died and so could I."

"I do not intend to die by supernatural being's. Only a human can kill a monster."

"Stop it," Integra growled, "I've had enough of all this."

Integra left with a thud, as she let the heavy gun fall from her hands. She then walked off to her room for the rest of the day. Ciel followed her, in hopes to cheer her up a little. Walter headed off too, in case Integra wanted a drink of tea or something.

Alucard walked over to his gun and picked it up, he could smell the demons scent all over his gun. He snarled and pointed the gun at Sebastian's head. "How dare you touch my Casull!"

"Master please," Seras begged, not wanting this to end in bloodshed.

"Quiet police girl!" Alucard ordered.

"It was by your master's orders and believe me I do not need such a toy to kill my enemies," Sebastian teased.

"Sir please don't encourage my master."

Both vampire and demon snarled at each other, Sebastian got out his table wear. Alucard fired a single shot, where Sebastian had been stood not a second ago. He spun round with a growl and was impaled with a dozen or so silver knives and forks. He snarled and shot at Sebastian once again, this time the bullet hit its mark right in Sebastian's chest and with him being a demon it hadn't left the out of the back of his body, it was wedged in his lung.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Integra shouted from the landing.

"I was exterminating this pest," Alucard snarled.

"You are not to harm him!" Integra warned him.

Alucard looked angry, she was protecting this demon just because he was in contract with a boy, his master had befriended.

"Sebastian I order you to stop this at once," Ciel scolded, knowing he was as much in the wrong.

Sebastian was down on one knee, having great difficulty regurgitating the bullet from his chest to pay much attention. It burned his insides and he wanted to rid himself of it quickly. But unfortunately the vampire had drunk quite a lot of his human blood and that had also weakened him.

Alucard smirked as he watched the demon gagging and panting.

"Sebastian?"

"Walter do something!" Integra demanded, she knew it would be a bad idea to get Alucard to do it, mostly because he would end up with a bigger hole than he had now.

Sebastian put a hand to the wound and tried to get the bullet out with his fingers, however it was no good. He couldn't reach to get to it.

Walter jumped down from the landing, he used his wire to cushion the fall and sent it out straight into the demons chest wrapping around the bullet he pulled. Sebastian actually let out an agonising moan and the bullet was ripped from inside of him. Sebastian held his chest as the wound slowly started healing up. Alucard tore the knives and forks from himself and let them drop to the floor.

"Alucard go to your dungeon," Integra warned, "NOW!"

Alucard slumped off and Seras followed. She had to warn her master of his earlier self, but was to afraid to talk to him in the mood he was in at the present time, although she couldn't leave it too late to tell him, because if they changed the past who knows what would happen in the future. She just hoped he would be in a better mood after a good sleep.

Sebastian would also be punished by his young master. He was just as bad as the vampire. So it was only fair.


	10. Getting to the bottom of trouble

**Here we are my lovelies the next chapter, I hope its better than before. I really want to improve on my writing. But I look forward to your criticism. **

* * *

A few weeks had passed by. Alucard and Sebastian were now lounging around as bored as ever. They were still under punishment and had to be kept with their master at all times, just like dogs on invisible leads. Integra had Walter bring them refreshments and such as they paced by and forth, going through everything in their heads.

Dracula had been cured of the reapers blood. He then helped them out of a fang situation, they had just been under yet another vampire attack and things were still the same.

The Undertaker had no solid evidence yet as to what was going on and getting Integra back to her own time was starting to be an impossible task.

Alucard and Sebastian were the first to both turn their heads towards the end of the room. Integra and Ciel were still thinking things through.

"I have some new information for you milord."

Integra and Ciel both jumped right out of their skins as they both turned to see the intruder.

"Undertaker!" Ciel hissed, "Why don't you come in the proper way?"

Integra turned to the two, "Why didn't you say something, both of you?"

Alucard smirked and Sebastian said nothing, he face showing no emotion at all.

The Undertaker giggled, "And here, I thought you wanted my help," he smirked, as he headed over to the door.

"Wait," Ciel said stopping him quickly, damn the Undertaker could be such a pain, "What have you found out?"

"Hmmm," the Undertaker pondered a little, thinking what the price would be for his information.

"A joke?" Ciel asked.

"Not this time, I'm in the mood for something sweet," he smiled, eyeing the dessert Ciel was to eat.

Ciel sighed and went over to the table, picking up the plate he headed over to the Undertaker, "Take it," Ciel sighed.

"Very kind of you milord," he replied, digging into to the sweet dessert.

"Just get on with it."

"Well you see what's making these deranged creatures, would be a vampire now wouldn't it?"

Alucard huffed in the background.

"Of course, I said get on with it," Ciel said angrily.

"Well you see this one's more than just your ordinary vamp."

"How so?" Integra asked.

"I leave that with you to find out," the Undertaker laughed and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Damn him," Ciel said clenching his fists.

"So it's not just an ordinary vampire we're after now," Alucard smirked with full fang showing, "This should be fun."

"We'll all have to be on full alert and go hunt this thing," Ciel told them all.

"But we have no idea where to find it or when it appears," Integra added.

"Then we spend day and night hunting this thing," Ciel told her back, "Maybe this is what is stopping you getting back to your own time."

"You could be right," Integra thought sadly.

"I thought you'd be happier than that."

"Yes I….never mind. Let's find this thing and destroy it."

Alucard laughed, "That's the master I remember."

They all then got ready and headed out. Minus Seras who was still sleeping throughout the day. Integra had left a note for her to come to town after dark.

"I think it would be best to split up," Ciel told her.

"Yes it would be best," Integra thought.

Sebastian was on a nearby rooftop checking out the area and Alucard was in a nearby alleyway hiding in the shadows.

"We'll keep to the shadows," Integra told him, thinking it best for Alucard.

"Looks like I'll be checking the streets."

Sebastian jumped down behind his master and picked him up under his arm, "My lady," he addressed her before heading back up.

"Seeeebastian," Ciel cried out.

Integra smiled and ran off to find her servant. Walter was in one of the shops nearby selling off some of Integra's personal items, luckily she'd given permission for him to do it as they desperately needed the money.

Alucard was eyeing the tasty looking morsel's walking by him. He was too lost to hunger to notice a tile falling from the roof, it hit him on the head and snapped him from his trance.

"What was that?" Integra laughed as she looked up.

"My apologies, it seemed the vampire was deep in thought about other things," Sebastian called from the rooftop.

"Sebastian," Ciel scolded, "I warned you about causing trouble."

Alucard had no time for the pathetic demons childish behaviour, his head healed up and he headed out.

"Alucard what is it?" Integra asked following him out.

He raised his gun to a passer-by, who looked ready to piss himself.

"Alucard," Integra cried, pulling on his arm, "What are you doing?"

"His scent is that of a vampire and…."

"Demon," Sebastian added, dropping down next to him with Ciel under his arm again.

Ciel was placed on the floor next to them.

"Where were you heading?"

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about," the man cowered.

Alucard and Sebastian looked quite menacing.

"Is he…."

"No but he is a slave to the thing we're hunting," Sebastian informed him.

"Please I have to bring her more food," the man pleaded.

"Food, more like victims," Alucard snarled.

"Why are you helping such a thing?" Sebastian asked.

"S-She said she'd help my family."

"She," Ciel and Integra said in unison.

"Where is she?"

"I-I can't tell you that. If I do she'll slaughter my family."

"Well I could always find out for myself," Alucard opened his mouth showing a mouthful of fangs.

The man shrieked in pure terror, Sebastian held out an arm in front of the vampire stopping him.

"He will not harm you," Sebastian reassured.

"No but we will harm you," a voice called from atop of the roof.

A dozen or so vampire's now had them surrounded. People in the streets shrieked and screamed as the vampires hissed at them, picking off the odd one's that were to slow to escape while the rest advanced on them.

Alucard and Sebastian made short work of them. However there was one still feeding, she dropped the body and laughed, Alucard shot her but it did not kill her.

"They were just my pawns," she laughed, "Now for my warriors."

More vampires appeared from nowhere. Alucard and Sebastian knew these where much tougher and what's more Walter was in one of the things arms.

"Walter!" Integra called, "What have you done to him?"

The female that had spoken earlier, spoke again "Oh nothing much, he just helped my mistress create the perfect army."

"Walter," Alucard growled and turned his gun on her.

The vampire that held Walter dropped down and threw the unconscious form at Ciel and Integra. Sebastian caught him and laid him on the floor out of danger. Ciel and Integra stayed with him out of danger themselves. They both had a gun to defend themselves if necessary.

Sebastian then joined in on the fight, it seemed that Alucard's bullets were having no effect on them and silverware was not helping either.

It seemed all was lost in this battle, nothing was helping. Both demon and vampire were fighting a losing battle, they were both blooded and had little time to heal themselves.

"We're not going to win this are we?" Integra asked sadly ready to accept their fate.

"You're not on my list yet young lady," A voice said beside her, she'd heard him before and turned to see Grell. He started up his chainsaw and headed into the battle, body parts were flying all over the place, followed by screams.

A spear type thing came down into one of the vampire's front the rooftop, screams of pain followed.

"Woohoooo" came another, heading down with a lawn mower.

Yet more reapers appeared, with various weapons and such. They all helped out in equalling out the odds.

The vampires were indeed harder than the ordinary ones. It took about 3 or 4 of the reapers to take down one of them.

This gave Alucard and Sebastian plenty of time to heal their beaten and blooded bodies. Not wanting to be left out they headed straight back in.

Walter was still unconscious. Integra was to preoccupied with him she'd not known about the vampire sneaking up on her. Ciel had shot it in the head, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian headed over and pulled it away from them holding it while Grell sliced through it, making its ashes blow in the wind.

"My apologies master, my lady," Sebastian bowed and kept an eye on them from now on.

The vampires were now trying to escape, what was left of them. The reapers stopped most of them. But the odd few managed to escape.

The battle had finally come to an end as the last few vamps were just reduced to ashes. The reapers moaned over the loss of the some of their dearest friends that were lost in the fight and some of the new recruits. They would be a memorial especially for them.

"We lost some good people today," Will explained, looking at Integra, "We know it was because of you being here that brought this on us."

"Well then why did you help us?" Integra spat back.

"We had no other choice in this matter, if we hadn't we could have lost more. It was not to help you."

Will and the others then cleaned up the bodies and reaped the souls of the dead.

"We should get out of her before Scotland yard gets h…"

"Phantomhive," an angry voice called from not far away.


End file.
